


Disastrous Date

by scarscarchurro



Series: Friend Prompts [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M, Panic Attacks, Stan ford ect are the kiddos, Swearing, Trans Dipper, Trans Morty, When Dipper and Morty are the old men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: It’s surprise date night! A and B go on a date. It turns out to be a pretty bad idea.Prompt made by @Fox_Salz





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fox_Salz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/gifts).



> Heyooooo. Enjoy!
> 
> There are two chapters to this one. And you might see more of this au from me? Not sure.

The shack was quiet, Dipper was still fairly upset with Mabel for turning their home into a tourist trap, but he was happy the Kids were having fun outside. While he could catch up with his old… friend. “It’s been awhile since I’ve been in this dimension,” Dipper admitted rubbing his hands and clearing his throat, “you look good.” 

Morty had a laugh. “I look good? God… you’re still you huh?” He nudged the other old man and relaxed a little. “So much… has changed.” There was a long silence as Morty tested his joints before sitting down on the outdoor couch.

“We… we never did go on that date…” Dipper looked at Morty, bit his lower lip, and gripped his own wrist tight. He inhaled sharply and glanced around quickly. 

Morty sighed heavily and leaned back. “Why was that again?” 

“Well your older sister went missing,” Dipper sat down next to the other, “… and I never asked you… because Jessica.” 

Morty sighed heavily and rests his hand on his stomach. “Jessica.” He looked off into the distance remembering the old flame. 

Dipper glanced quick then went back to rubbing his wrist. “Then Mabel and I… went down here,” Dipper ran a hand through his hair, “I was such a stupid kid…” 

Morty looked at the other. Dipper looked good. There was no doubts there. Full head of hair, slim square Pines jaw, muscular, slightly chubby, but his eyes. His eyes looked deep set. Dark. Jittery. “Let’s go on that date,” said Morty. 

_____

“Why do I have to be blindfolded for this?” Dipper felt his pulse kicking up, he trusted Morty though, and knew… he knows Morty isn’t Bill. He heard Morty talk about how it would ruin the surprise. Surprise. Could… could Dipper handle anymore surprises? The Portal. The rift? He should really be protecting that rift. Was it normal to feel your heart hammer so hard? 

“We are here!” Morty announced. 

The blindfold was torn off and it took Dipper a few moments to adjust to the lighting. When he did… he can’t move. He can’t talk. There is just the hard beat of his heart. A jack hammer against his ribs. It told him he is still alive. His mouth felt dry. Too dry to speak. He couldn't stammer out how he must be back in the clutches of Bill. In a winter wonderland of terror.

“Dipper?” Morty had his hands on him and Dipper wheezed out a breath. “Dipper what’s wrong?” He felt like crying felt like… felt like screaming. crying. Like running away. Not trusting what is before his eyes. “Di…pper… are you afraid of clowns?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty tries to mend his mistakes. Dipper is unsure. But hey they get icecream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spent this morning trying to fix the tenses. Enjoy!

Morty slid the chair carefully along the floor as to not startle the other elder across from him. “Senior discounts are the only good thing about grey hair.” He looked at Dipper’s still dark locks. The Pines twin glaring hard at him, holding himself stiff, and crossing his arms. “I’m sorry, Dipper. I’m so sorry.” 

Dipper closed his eyes to breathe, he scrunched up his face, and placed his hands on the table. “How do I know this is real? How do I know, ‘Morty’?” Dipper hissed out the man’s name, he snapped his eyes open, and didn't make eye contact. Just stared at the icecream presented to him. 

“Because I got you that stupid Fennel and Ginger Flavor.” Morty smirked and then pressed his lips together. 

Dipper narrowed his eyes a little and slowly took the cup. “You could still… have just taken this from my brain… Is this a simulation created by Zigerions?“

Morty drew his eyebrows together for a moment and shaked his head. "Those Aliens Summer was talking about? Hell, Dipper, I’d strip down naked right now.” 

Dipper still held close to himself and ate a little more of his ice cream, slowly. “… running to high for Zigerions…” he breathed in and relaxed. “I’m sorry… that happened. I just…” 

Morty stopped him right there. “It isn’t your fault. I didn’t ask and at the same time I asked too much of you.” He put his hand on the table and looked at the Pines family member. “You’ve only been back a few days… and it isn’t your fault.” 

Dipper stared hard at Morty’s hand. “I know this is real.” He grabbed the hand and squeezed it. “Because Even I didn’t know you thought fennel and ginger was disgusting!” 

“it is the most disgusting thing you have ever eaten! Why fennel????” 

They share a smile. Dipper smirked a little. “If we are being honest… I think the greying is not the worst thing your hair is doing.”

Morty laughed and slowly covered his balding head with his hand.

END


End file.
